Uncontrollable
by Akimii
Summary: Trust and manipulation. There is a huge difference between being trustable and being manipulating. Trust, it is such a beautiful word. But what will it be of the Hamato brothers when this trust turns into manipulation? Human school AU, Male Female Raphael, Raph(Fem)xDonnie, Raph(male)xLeo.
1. Chapter 1: New school

**Leonardo's POV**

"Leo?" A familiar voice calls me.

"Nngh ..."

"Leo, wake up, you're going to be late!" The same voice said again.

"... just more * yawning * ten minutes ..." I say, with my arm covering my eyes closed.

"Leo, you're going to be late for the first day!"

When she said "first day," instantly my brain woke up.

"Woke up!" I screamed, jumping out of bed and flying to the bathroom.

I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and showered as fast as I could, straightened my hair, pulled on my uniform, and ran out into the kitchen.

I stuffed everything in the mouth without even chewing, almost the plate did not go together. I almost left without taking my lunch.

I took the paper bag containing the pie my mother made, which was on the table and I left.

"Bye, Mother, I'll see you later!" I said as I left.

"Good luck!" She answered.

As I made my way, I ended up bumping into my friends, Lucye and Donnie, the two who had studied with me since high school. They greeted me and we went together to school.

As we talked, we saw several students around the building we were approaching.

"I bet it's going to be incredible here!" I said.

"If you think ..." Donnie replied.

"Hey, why the low spirits?" Lucye asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I just can't be as excited as you." He replied.

"It's okay, come on, we'll go talk to the director." I called them.

"Of course." Donnie nodded and we went, calmly, talking about anything.

Then, while we were walking, we saw a girl with green hair and green eyes, carrying several books in her hand, and seemed to be in a hurry.

So she ended up bumping into Donnie and they fell to the ground. All the books she held fell along with her glasses.

She then went to the ground to look for them, until Donnie took her glasses and placed them on her face.

She blinked a few times before adjusting her glasses and saying to him,

"Um ... Thank you ..." She said in a timid tone.

"You're welcome." Donnie said. Then she began to put the books together.

Donnie started to help, picking up some books from the floor. Lucye and I just stared.

When the girl took the last book, they stood up. Donnie looked at the cover of one of the books and said,

"Romeo and Juliet?" He asked.

She then quickly took the book from his hand, clearly embarrassed.

"I-I ..." She stuttered, rolling her eyes.

"It's a beautiful novel." Donnie said, smiling. Then she turned and looked at him again.

"... Do you really think?" She asked.

"Sure, have you read it to the end or are you still reading?" He asked.

"... I'm almost done ..." she replied, and she was ashamed again.

"So that's fine. I'm Donatello, by the way." He said, holding out his hand to her.

They shook hands as she murmured very low, in an almost inaudible voice:

"... I am Raphaella."

"Nice to meet you. Oh, and ... Sorry to get in your way."

"I mean, I'm sorry for bumping into you, I was not paying attention to where I was going ..." she said, adjusting her glasses. It looked like she was ... blushing?

"Donnie already got a girlfriend on the first day of school !" Lucye whispered in my ear, and I giggled in response.

"It's okay, I hope to see you again!" He said, waving farewell already coming back to us.

The girl watched him for a few seconds before remembering that she was going somewhere and hurrying.

After we talked to the director, Donnie and I went to our classroom, since Lucye ended up in another room next to ours.

We went in and, to our surprise, already had some students inside. Donnie and I sat in two desks in the back, waiting for the teacher to arrive.

I could feel that this first day was going to be tense. I noticed that a guy with red hair and green eyes kept glaring at Donnie.

That look was cold, he seemed to be a bad person who only tormented others. I was afraid he was a bully, not for me, but for Donnie, who seemed to be his focus.

I feel that this guy only has hate in his heart ...


	2. Chapter 2: My Rival

Ah ... Shit.

First day of class and there are already people staring at us. The teacher introduced us to the class, and, incredible as it may seem, we were welcomed by the majority. Only a few guys in the back of the room stared at us, but with a predatory look as if we were their prey.

The teacher - called Claudia - teaches English and her appearance was that of a woman of a little over 45 years. She was a sweet, but rude person.

During class, I could hear some girls gossiping, talking about another girl ... Was it Raphaella? The green-haired girl and braids we bumped into earlier?

What evil. Raphaella seems to be a nice girl.

If I took the girls off badly about my "friend" and that guy was staring at me, the class was very good, I improved on some things in English. Donnie was already talking to other students, it seems he made new friends. And I? Well, I didn't speak to anyone, I was quiet, just watching birds and butterflies fly through the windows.

Suddenly, the door opens in the blink of an eye and a certain girl with round glasses and green hair comes in gasping, clearly tired.

"Huff ... Huff ... I'm sorry ... Professor Claudia ... I was late ..." she said.

The teacher just glanced at her and said,

"Go sit down, Raphaella, just try to keep track of what you missed from class."

"Of course ... Teacher." She said, closing the door and going to sit in some empty place.

By pure coincidence, the only chair that was still empty was the one in front of Donnie's, and coincidentally they met again.

I saw them beginning to talk a little after the bell rang. We waited for the next teacher to arrive.

The two of them talked for a while, until Donnie came up to me with the two boys who had been talking to him not long ago.

"Leo, I want to introduce you to Jonh and Paul." Donnie told me.

"Pleasure, I am John."

"I'm Paul."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Leonardo, but you can just call me Leo." I told them.

John and Paul were very nice. They had been studying together since high school, just like me, Donnie and Lucye.

We kept chatting for a while until I realized that guy was still staring at us. This time his gaze was so sharp he could cut me in half.

"Come on, he's always like that." Said Paul.

"Hm?"

"He's always staring at people with his intimidating look, especially new students, that's how we came in. We suffered a lot of bullying because of him ..." Paul continued.

"This is horrible!" Said.

"I know, and most of the time he tries to hit or fight with someone, it's because of ..." John tried to say, but stopped when he saw someone approaching. I turned to see and saw that the guy was there in front of me.

"Who were you talking about?" He asked, his henchmen right behind him.

The whole room shuddered and looked right at us. That voice scared anyone, except ...

"What do you want? I wasn't talking about anyone!" Said Paul.

"You didn't? Do you really think I'm going to believe people like you?" The henchmen laughed at his pointless remark. He went on: "And another thing: What were you talking about Raphaella?"

"Why do you care?" I asked. Paul and John looked at me with a grimace of concern. "What is it?"

"They are ..." John tried to say but was interrupted by Raphaella, who spoke directly to that guy.

"You promised!" She said in a tone of indignation.

"I promised what? I don't remember any promises." He told her.

"If you break your promise(1), I'll break mine(2) too." She threatened.

"And if you break your promise(2), I'll break mine(3) too." He threatened her back.

She widened her eyes slightly in surprise. Then she looked at him for a few seconds, looking thoughtful. Then she said,

"So be it." She touched his chest and continued, "Sleep."

Surprisingly, the guy fell on his back, but was held by his henchmen, who took him back to his seats at the back of the room.

Then Raphaella turned to us and asked,

"Guys, are you okay? Sorry about my brother, he's like that-"

"Wait, this is your brother!?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, I know, we aren't anything alike and such, but ... We're brothers." She answered.

"How did you do that?" Donnie asked.

"Did what?"

"You touched him and he fell down."

"... Oh ... I ... I-I don't like to talk about it ..." She said, fiddling with her glasses again. I think she does that when she gets embarrassed.

"Well, then-" Donnie wanted to speak, but was interrupted by the professor who arrived at the time.

"Good morning class, I'm Professor Robert of math. Please sit down." He said, heading to his desk.

The teacher began to teach.

Even if I wanted to, I couldn't pay attention. He could only think of Raphaella and her brother.

I mean, I saw how shy she is. What if that guy was taking advantage of that? What if he was bullying the poor girl?

Even if she had that power or whatever she has, I don't doubt that much.

But I'm not afraid just because of her or Donnie. What if he wants to come on me? I know some methods of defense, of course, but not many. And I cannot depend on Raphaella to make him fall every time.

UGH! I hate those kind of people!

Anyway, class ended as fast as it started. I didn't even notice when the bell rang. I just noticed that the class was over because Paul got up from his chair to whisper something in my ear ...

"Don't stay near her. It's dangerous."

Dangerous?

I wanted to ask him why he said it, but he had already gone back to his place.

Suspect...

Anyway, I saw that someone else had come to whisper in my ear. And guess who it was? That's right, an asshole yaaaay !

"Listen, if I see you or one of your little friends next to my sister again, I swear that you'll regret being born." - He said.

"Are you serious? Are you going to kill me?You think I'm who, some kind of punching bag?" I asked.

"For you look like one, and a very fragile thing, about to rip in half."

"No matter, Raphaella is my friend, I won't stop talking to her just because you're threatening."

"Leonardo, you don't know what I am capable of. I am the strongest and most feared here, I can do whatever I want with others, especially with you!"

"Well, I'll be waiting!"

"Hehe ... So now it's war!"

Then he returned to his place.

... I just waged war with the strongest guy the first day of school ...

I'm completely insane.


	3. Chapter 3: Danger

During the lesson, everything was calm, only the teacher spoke. Donnie and Raphaella didn't even talk to each other.

Professor Carlos of Science was really angry and everyone was kind of scared. Everyone except that guy, who, by talking about him, I don't even know the name.

The teacher then started asking questions for some random students.

"Lauren." He said in his strong voice.

"Yes?" A girl with short brown hair answered.

"What is the science that studies the numbers?" The teacher asked.

"Mathematic." She replied confidently.

That girl was happy. He seemed smart and cool. But something bothered me and that something was him.

The teacher continued asking questions until the bell rang and we were cleared for the break.

I thought I was going to be the first to leave the room, but I didn't go and I screwed up.

"Ah ... well, it's already on-" I wanted to speak, but I was interrupted ... again.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard the annoying voice of that guy calling me.

"But what do you want now?" I asked.

"I want to end your race."

"Oh my God, what am I gonna do, I'm so scaaaared..." I said, sarcastically. "Look, if you don't mind, this is my first day of school and I don't want to bother with idiots like you.

"Leo?" I heard Donnie call me.

"Yeah?"

"You coming?"

"On my way." I said, leaving the room.

But then, I overheard a few things they said inside before I really left ...

"Don't let him do it, man! Get him over with!"

"That's right! You want us to get 'im and give 'im to you?"

"You don't have to, I have other plans for this Leonardo ... But I need you to distract his friends for me. I'm gonna have a little "talk" with my sister ..." The "boss" told them.

"You can leave it with us."

"Other plans?", I thought.

Then I quickly got out of there and went to Donnie and Lucye (in a conveniently secluded place). We talked a little before I realized Raphaella wasn't there.

"Donnie, what about Raphaella?" I asked.

"You mean, his girlfriend?" Lucye said.

"Hey, she and I are just friends!" He said, blushing a little.

"Oh, I know." Lucye said.

"That's true! She has no friends, at least that's what she said."

"Wait, so you're the only friend she has!?" I asked.

"It seems like so. That's why she spends most of her time in the library."

"Poor one!" Lucye said.

"... Guys, I think we should go look for her." I said, in a serious tone.

"Huh, why?" The two of them asked in unison.

"Because I heard that guy saying that he wanted to have a "talk" with her, and from what we've already seen, I don't think it's going to be that simple. Who knows what he wants to do with her?" Said.

"Well ... It doesn't cost anything to check, and we can even invite her to eat with us ... Right?" Donnie said.

"Let's go and see the library first." I said, and they nodded.

Just as we were about to get up, the two henchmen of that guy came and barred us.

One of them came closer to me and asked,

"Hey. Are you Leonardo?"

"I am, why?"

"So it was you the stupid one speaking to Raphael's sister, weren't you?" He said, coming closer.

"Yes, any problem?"

"Yes. There is." He said, grabbing the collar of my shirt, making me stand.

"Leo!" Lucye tried to interfere.

"Let him go!" Shouted Donnie.

"Shut up!" The other said.

"Do not touch them!" I screamed at what was next to my friends.

"You little shit ... You think you can do this to them?" He said what was next to me.

"And what about you?" "The strongest of all" needs a bodyguard to solve his problems?" I mocked.

"I'm not his bodyguard and I'm not here to solve his problems."

"So?"

"We're here to warn you."

"Warn me about what? He's a little scared bitch afraid of facing me alone?" I mocked.

"Oohhh." Donnie and Lucye said together.

I didn't imagine that these guys were so sensitive. He got mad so quickly, that he punched me in the belly, making me spit some blood.

"Listen, keep your fucking ass away from Raphaella, you hear me?"

"You sick!"

"Let him go!" Donnie and Lucye found a way to get on top of him.

"One more step and I'll send that to his head!" He said, pointing a knife at my head.

"Please!" Donnie begged.

"Release him, you bastard!" Lucye shouted.

"Respect, bitch!"

He slapped her face.

"Ah!"

"Lucye!" Shouted Donnie. "Are you okay?"

"I-it... it hurts ..." She said, her hand on her cheek and beginning to cry.

"Why, your ..."

"What the-!?" Said the one next to me.

"Motherfucker!" I kicked his belly. When he let me go, I went to him.

These guys seemed so intimidating. They both seemed so strong. But none of them were able to get past me. Fed by my anger and vengeance, I couldn't think about anything else but to make that guy pay for slapping my best friend.

I punched this guy so badly that his nose and mouth started to bleed, and both eyes became black.

"Never touch them again, you bastard!"

"Leo, that's enough!" Donnie said, and I stopped.

"I want you to send a message to your "boss." If he wants to get me, then let him come himself, for I will love to punch him until he faints."

Then I let go of him and they both ran away.

I went to Lucye.

"Are you okay, Lucye?" I asked, offering her a hand. She took it, gratefully.

"It's still hurting a little bit, but it's better than before."

Then the bell rang.

"Okay, we'll talk to Raphaella in the classroom." I said.

"Okay." They said.

So I remembered what Paul had told me before ...

"Don't stay near her. It's dangerous."

I still wonder why it's dangerous ...


End file.
